1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to curved slideable doors and, in particular, to adjustable curved shower doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathing enclosures are used to retain water from, e.g., a showerhead within an enclosed area. Recently, bathing enclosures utilize curved outer walls in order to create additional space within the enclosure. The outer walls may be a shower curtain on a curved rod, for example, or a curved door on a correspondingly curved slider track.
A favored material for curved doors used in bathroom enclosures is glass, which admits light to the enclosure, is waterproof and can be easily cleaned. In order to support the weight of the glass doors, the curved tracks along which the doors slide may be made from a robust, bulky material. In some cases, curved tracks may deflect when the weight of the glass door assembly is placed on a track, resulting in a “dip” or depression at the middle of the track together with rotation of the track due to the moment created by the curve. Misalignment of the tracks may also cause or exacerbate such a “dip.” This deflection and/or rotation may urge the door or doors toward the middle of the enclosure, causing the door or doors to open unintentionally.
Curved-door designs may have a moveable door panel which slides between open and closed positions, and a stationary door panel which is rigidly fixed to the surrounding support structures and may itself be used as a support for mounting the sliding door.